humblebeginingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha "Sammy" Carrion
Mail carrier, woodsman, and budding alchemist, Sandra "Sammy" Carrion is the optimistic every-girl of the team, capable of filling several different uses as needed. Physical Description Age: 17 Birthday: April 20th Gender: Female Hair: Sandy Blond. A little longer than shoulder length in a short braid. Eyes: Green Height: 5' 5" Weight: 108 lbs Sammy tends to wear an oversized overcoat that had previously belonged to her father, further layers dependent on the season, some heavy duty hosen, and reinforced leather boots. To keep the massive time on her feet, the insoles are lined with the supplest of sheep skin provided to all official government couriers. During cold weather Sammy wears another item of oversized apparel that belonged to her father: a tweed hat that goes down around the ears and lined with wool. On her hands are fingerless gloves to better handle the mail. On hotter days, Sammy might be convinced to wear a practical tunic. Rides a pinto horse named Peregrine. Character History Samantha grew up in a small home, daughter to the town courier. Growing up she adored her father and how impeccably reliable he was, but never truly loved the prospect of carrying mail. One late winter four years ago, her father caught a fever, but still carried the mail. He died that night as he walked home in the March blizzard. Because of this, Samantha, known to most as Sammy, what her father called her, takes the place of her father and does courier duties for the town and local farmers. Indomitable, she even found the time to study Alchemy under the town's alchemist, Chester Arlington. He says she has quite the eye for it. Because of the nature of what she does, she doesn't have all that much time to play with the other children of the town. After moving north to the City with her mother, Sammy started classes at the Academy and acquired Class 1 Courier certification like her father. She is currently a probationary officer and will remain as such until completion of her scout training. Character Personality Indomitable and optimistic, Sammy is also slightly cowardly and sometimes shrewdly pragmatic. She has patience for hardly anything but alchemy and her mother, who sorts incoming and outgoing mail. while generally cowardly and will try to avoid conflict, Sammy will stand up for herself nobly if escape isn't an option, and when she can gather the courage, will stand up for someone else, but to draw blood makes her squeamish. Family Aside from her dead father, Alabaster Carrion, there's her mother, Ariel who's the youngest daughter of a merchant in the big city. She keeps in touch with her father, but as busy as Petruchio Ceres is, he can't return the favor as often as he likes. A no-nonsense lady, Ariel is soft and somewhat frail, but energetic and encouraging. She supports Sammy's entry into Alchemy, but wonders what will happen to the mail if she leaves for it. She's also the most important person in Sammy's life as basically the only one Sammy confides in. Skills and Description Body: 1d6 (2) Mind: 1d6 (2) Soul: 1d8 (3) Slippery Little Twerp: 1d8 (3) - Sammy is very nimble and can sneak and hide pretty well, even after being spotted. developed after learning that, for some reason, the local dogs don't particularly like her... Courier: 1d6 (2) - After years of delivering the mail, and acquiring 1st Class certification, Sammy has really become capable of doing whatever it takes to fulfill her duties as a Class 1 Courier. Knife adept: 1d8 (3) - whittling, skinning, threatening a bandit, whatever you use a knife for, Sammy can do it. Hatchet pro: 1d8 (3) - throwing, cutting, hacking, helm splitting, Sammy's hatchet is an invaluable tool to her and is quite good at using it. Scout's 6th sense: 1d8 (3) - From making the bi-weekly day-trip to the mail relay station, Sammy has acquired quick reflexes and a watchful eye in the wilderness, especially in regard to roadside bandits. Wild Empathy: 1d4 (1) - While domesticated animals are more difficult, wild animals seem to work well with Sammy, for reasons even she's scared to ask. Grim Determination: 1d6 (2) - If something needs to be done, Sammy can bite her lower lip and drive through it. No matter the difficulty or exhaustion incurred, it must be done, at all costs. Horseman: 1d4 (1) - With her training as a courier and scout, Sammy has become much more adept in horse riding, especially over long distances at speed. Alchemist's Eye: 2d10 (8) - Sammy tends to be a natural at making and using alchemical substances. Explosives - 1d6 (2) Alchemical Healing - 1d6 (2) Acid Handling - 1d4 (1) Jack Frost - 1d4 (1) Dice Held: EXP In Reserve: Current Equipment and Description Woodsman's Hatchet - A light, but versatile hatchet that can be used for anything from splitting light firewood and kindling, to combat, though the former is the most often used. Father's Buck Knife - a finely crafted knife, useful for all knife related projects such as whittling, skinning, and other cutting. Balanced enough to throw. Portable Alchemy Kit - Includes a small cast iron pot, a glass stirring rod, and a fine ceramic mortar and pestle all given to her by Chester when she started her training. Synthesis brew - used for synthesizing materials for use in concoctions. Official Government Seal - A small medallion that identifies Sammy as a government official, specifically a courier. Canteen - Standard Issue for couriers. See the List of Alchemical Items for further information on the Alchemical Equipment. Category:Player Character